the V A U D E V I L L E
by Persephone'sWrath
Summary: After 5 students disappear from a trip to the infamous graveyard, reporter Amy travels inside it, she finds not the students, but a statue that comes alive with a human's touch! And on top of that, they're a pair of handsome twin vampires! SonXAmXShad
1. The News

the **V**_A_**U**_D_**E**_V_**I**_L_**L**_E_.

**Chapter 1 - The News.**

"Amy! Where are the papers!?" yelled out a woman who looked as though she's just seen a ghost. A girl with bright pink hair turned her way, "What papers?"

"You know--the one for the Haunting article!"

"Oh--right! Here…"

Amy gave her the pack of paper, and as she handed it to the woman, the woman sighed, "I'm surprised they haven't made you editor of the paper yet."

Amy gave a smirk, "Well…this high school won't allow a mere junior ruling their turf, that's why they only make seniors with decent grades editor. "

"Are you sure it isn't because they think you're a complete whack job?"

Let's pause for a sec. What that lady meant by 'whack job'…she meant **ghost fanatic**. Ever since I was a little girl, I've always liked the paranormal. Nothing thrilled me more than ghosts, or a simple poltergeist. That's why my place in the paper is the 'Haunting's Section'; the reason we have a place like that in the papers is because our school is haunted. Sights of two men dancing in the lunchroom shocked readers today, and since it kind of sets them away from work or pressure for a while, fear takes over, and that's what's so great about that section of the school paper. Anyway, lets fast forward a little to where the whole thing _really_ begins…

"Amy…lets go." murmured Rouge with a huff. Amy looked from her work, gawking at Rouge's outburst. "What? Go where?"

"You know where! You _have _heard the news, right…?"

Amy bit inside her cheek; there was never a time she _hasn't _heard the news… "What is it?"

Rouge released a scream, "Oh my god! You haven't heard!" Before Amy could make a reply, Rouge neared her face to Amy's ear, "Its about the _missing students_…"

"Rumor has it that five students went into that old graveyard's home for some weird party they decided to throw, but they never came back! The school's offering 20,000 dollars to whoever finds them!"

Amy nearly jumped off her seat; _20,000 dollars!? _"Are you serious!?" she nearly shouted in shock. Rouge covered Amy's mouth before she said anymore, "Shhh! Will you be quiet!? Sally and I are planning to go over to that graveyard and search for them--you in?"

Amy immediately nodded; Rouge's hand removed itself from Amy's mouth, "Okay…meet up with us at Sally's house. We'll talk about it more there."

Amy watched Rouge leave the newspaper room; she smirked to herself, _Wow…20,000 dollars…this could also boost up my place in the paper…_

She jumped from her chair, her arms raised in excitement, "YES! Alright!" After a few minutes up, Amy felt the eyes on her, and she sat back down, embarrassed, yet still excited.

†

"Alright. This is the plan." stated Rouge as she slammed her cup of coco down on the table. Sally flinched from the slam, and Amy merely stared at her. "…We go to that graveyard on Saturday, but in order to do that, we need a map of the place--Amy--you get the map to the graveyard from the principal. You know him better than the two of us since you're always on his good side." Amy gave a nod; Rouge turned to Sally, "--and you--you're going to get a camera and be my assistant. Since you have a phone, for whenever we can call the police if we get lost--the graveyard is a big place after all. Our main goal is to reach the grave house that's deep within the graveyard--Sally, that's when you come out of being an assistant and become the retriever. You are going to go inside the grave house, and look inside. Me and Amy will stand watch for anyone trying to steal our mission. Alright?"

"Uh…um…Rouge…?" asked Sally nervously, "I don't think…I can…"

Amy looked at the poor soul, then sighed. "I'll go." she said , raising her hand slightly. Rouge sighed, "Fine. Okay--I don't care. Then it's settled: Amy is the retriever, and we're the guards, got it? We meet up at Livingston Park, at 12:00 in midnight."

†

As Amy came out of Rouge's house, she swore under her breath, for the plan was far complicated than what it was supposed to. She felt the chilly wind breathe on her face; she relaxed her shoulders, and breathed into the air, listening to the birds chirp as she did. At times like this, it made her want to hug mother nature for all this peace. She continued to walk until she heard a rustle on a near-by tree; she turned, seeing that it was merely a bat. She watched the bat fly up high in the sky, then land on the house in front of Amy. Her eyes widened at what she has seen.

It was the graveyard, where those two students were missing. Amy began to sweat, but as soon as she turned to leave, bats flew out of the broken windows from a house that was hidden in the graveyard. She blinked from the sight, and her vision suddenly turning hellish: the sky turned from its healthy blue to its blood-thirsty red, and black smoke surrounded her like fog--this frightened her. She turned to run, dropping her books behind her. She ran, street to street, trying to escape from the horrible vision she seen, but when she blinked, everything was back to normal--no red sky or fog anywhere. She stopped dead on her tracks and ran back, regaining her books. She paused, looking up at the house in front of her. This house, indeed, had something wrong with it. Luckily...it was merely a hallucination...


	2. The Sonne

_The V_**A**_U_**D**_E _**V**_I _**L**_L_**E**

**Chapter 2 Sonne**

* * *

_When is that chick coming? I'm getting tired of waiting!_

_**Just be patient you idiot…she'll be here soon…**_

_Hey! I'm not an idiot._

_**It shows from you're speech.**_

…_Jackass._

_**Speaking of which, that girl interests me.**_

_Who? Amy Rose?_

_**Yeah…she likes the paranormal, does she not?**_

_Yeah...so?_

_**Well, lets welcome her with a beautiful greeting…**_

_Haha! I like the way you think…_

**A**my arose in fear, sweat bouncing off her forehead as she arose. She ran her fingers through her hair, the panic soon melting away as soon as she heard her alarm clock turn on. She clicked it off, and turned her head to her open window, where she saw the night sky spread towards the graveyard, not too far off the distance. She shivered, the mere though of her entering that place gives her excitement.

And her chance in getting in there, is today.

She yawned and got up from her bed, her hands automatically moving to her closet, pulling out shirts and pants and other things. She got changed quickly, and snuck out of her home, closing the door with absolute caution. She held on the map courageously, her bravery leading her out to where Sally and Rouge were supposed to meet her. "Amy! You actually came!" shouted Rouge as she ran towards Amy.

Amy smiled, "There's no way I would miss this opportunity. I'll be the first on the school newspaper to write, 'DISCOVER MISSING STUDENTS! GIRL AWARDED FOR GOOD DEED!', and not that incessant Dave--"

"SO--You're planning to g o in there either way, right?" interrupted Rouge hastily. Amy's smile went away, "I…yeah…you're point?"

"Well…the thing is…" Rouge said, trying to pick her words carefully, "…what I'm trying to say…is…um…we're….too scared to go with you."

Amy's eyes widened in surprise; never once has Rouge admitted she was scared… "Oh…ok…well you guy's go ahead…"

Rouge sighed in relief and gave Amy a hug, and off Rouge and Sally went. Amy groaned, turning to the gates with great annoyance and excitement. Suddenly, a great force pushed her to the ground, making her land on the ground; she gasped, looking up at the gates that stood before her. "Damn gate…" she thought as she picked herself up and walked towards it again. "I have no time to be amazed on how I was pushed to the ground." she murmured. The gate easily opened, and revealed to her the many graves that sat inside, all aligned in perfect order. She pulled out her map; her eyes searched the map actively, and as she found where she was supposed to go, she walked on the lane that lead through the rows of tombstones. Amy looked down at the tombstones as she walked. How the adventure thrilled her--she, Amy Rose, first ever student to be calm and not afraid, walking through the dreaded graveyard. She looked back at her map again, and gagged. The size of the graveyard had to be the size of two football fields!

Amy's thoughts were interrupted as soon as she heard a _creak_. Amy ran over to where the sound could be, and approached a house, no…more like mansion! Amy stared amazingly up at it, the mere sight of it making her heart stop for a moment. She approached the house hurriedly, but as she reached the large doors, her excitement turned to doubt, "Crap…and I just got here too…well, no use just standing around…"

Before she could open the door, the door opened for her, the entrance widening with each second until the doors swayed open as far as they could. Amy entered within the house, the 'doubtful' feeling going away; she looked around, everything was as if it was burned. The delicate wallpaper torn off, and showing nothing but ash, the chandelier broken into little pieces on the ground, as if it had fallen off--Amy looked through ever detail of the place, but what her caught her eye was mostly the statue.

The statue featured two men, they're arms both extended to each other and they're legs intertwining, as if they were dancing on the spot. Amy awed, her steps approaching closer to the statue. "It looks so…real…" she said quietly, finally standing in front of it. Her hand reached for one of the men's cheeks, caressing it carefully as if it was made of glass. "So…beautiful…"

Suddenly, his eyes rolled from the back of his head and to the front where his eyes shown, his pale face turning warm. "I'm glad you feel that way, mademoiselle."

Amy released a scream, and as fell on her bottom, she froze in fear. Never had she experienced this type of fear before. Suddenly, he unleashed a laugh, the mere sing of his hand releasing a handful of bats flying through her face. The place grew dark, just as it did before when she stood in front of the gate. She saw hands grow from beneath the ground, grabbing ever part of her body that they can grab. She released a scream, and as she did, she heard, "Oh, calm your ass down, girlie."

The statue smiled, chuckling as he stepped off his statue pedestal. Amy looked over at the second figure, who looked as if he danced off it, and he sighed, hitting his partner softly on the shoulder, "You idiot. That's not what I meant by a welcome."

"Well, it was more fun that way." said the partner with a laugh. Amy analyzed the two of them with great detail. The idiot that scared her--his look intrigued her the most, but his personality needed work. His blue hair was spiked out, and his suit was truly astonishing. As if he had just come out of the 1900! His 'bat wings' hung out with no fail. She looked over to the other guy, his charms entrancing her; he wore the same thing, and he looked the same, except that his hair was black and he his eyes burned with red color. Amy blushed, yet began to feel the heat from her embarrassment; she stood up, walking towards them, "Just who the hell are you guys--pranksters!? You know this is closed off to the public--"

"Hold on…'pranksters'? For your information, you're the prankster!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Breaking into someone else's home--wow, you must be really cracked--"

"Hold on a minute! You're just changing the subject! And besides--this isn't you're home--"

"Actually…it is." mumbled the man with black hair; Amy paused, her mouth hanging open. "This…place…is yours!?" She looked around again, but then her astonishment turned to dust, "But…why are you living here if this placed is burned up?"

"Oh, its not burned up…" said the blue haired man, as he snapped his fingers, the whole house suddenly looked as though time was reversing itself; like the broken chandelier suddenly floated back up the ceiling, its pieces gluing themselves back together, and the burned wallpaper that was faded and burned away of color unleashed a full golden shade. The whole room suddenly looked brighter, and with much color. Amy stepped away, and fell again, not even bothering to stand up this time. The black haired man smiled, and offered her his hand. Amy blushed again, and took it, arising once more to her feet.

"There's a reason why you're here, Amy…" said the black haired man as he led her to another room. Amy continued to look around the restored home, "That's to look for those kids--"

"Those kids are not going to be found."

Amy's eyes widened, "…what…?"

The blue haired man approached her, "They're not real."

"What do you mean 'not real'!?"

"Its just as Sonic has said; the students that have gone missing are illusions. In fact, the life you lived in the other world was an illusion; a mind playing its tricks on its owner."

Amy looked back and forth between the two gentlemen, "W…What's that's supposed to mean?"

"My name is Shadow and this is my partner Sonic. We are eternally partners for life and our mission is to be released from our stone prison and take you back to the Underworld, where you will take your rightful place as the _Sonne_."


End file.
